Multionario a1
a *Anglese: prep 1. to (a point in space or time, a goal, etc.); 2. at (a point in space or time, a stage of development, etc.) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: prep 1. a; 2. primeira letra do alfabeto (vogal) **Unde: apena etc. a (+ inf) *Anglese: to; also: for (+ gerund) a: sala a attender *Anglese: waiting room a- *Anglese: prefixo verbal with verbs and, in combination with verbal suffixes, with nouns and adjectives to, toward, into (expressing motion to, change into, increase of intensity, etc.) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: prefixo verbal com verbos e em combinação com sufixos verbais, com substantivos e adjectivos para, em direcção de, (exprime movimento, mudança em, incrementar de intensidade, etc.) compare: abatter etc.; abassar etc. **Unde: abatter etc.; abassar etc. a- *Anglese: prefixo before -h- and vowels; used with nouns and adjectives a-, an- (= not ...; without, lacking ...) **Unde: agnostic etc.; amnesia etc.; analphabete etc.; anarchia etc.; anesthesia etc.; anesthetic etc.; anhydre etc.; athee etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: prefixo [ 'an-' antes '-h-' e vogal; usado com substantivos e adjectivos] a-, an- (= não ...; sem, falta de ...) compare: agnostic etc.; amnesia etc.; analphabete etc.; anarchia etc.; anesthesia etc.; anesthetic etc.; anhydre etc.; athee etc." Aachen G *Anglese: npr Aachen, Aix-la-Chapelle *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... ab *Anglese: prep since, from *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: prep de (proveniência) abaco *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ábaco abandonamento *Anglese: n abandonment *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abandonamento abandonar *Anglese: v to abandon; abandonar se a to indulge in" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v abandonar abandono *Anglese: n I. abandonment (1. action of abandoning; 2. state of being abandoned); II. abandon **Unde: abandonar-abandonamento" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abandono abassamento *Anglese: n lowering; also: abasement; abassamento de un equation Math. reduction of an equation" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abaixamento abassar *Anglese: v to lower; also: to abase; abassar un perpendicular Geom. to drop a perpendicular" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v abaixar abat-jour F *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abat-jour F, abajur, quebra-luz (compare: paralumine) abatter *Anglese: v to knock or cast down **Unde: abattimento; abattitor; abattitorio; abattite" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v abater abattimento *Anglese: n despondency, dejection *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abatimento (fraqueza; desalento; desanimo; decadência; desconto; morte (de gado); corte (de arvores); queda (de edifício ou de terreno)" abattite *Anglese: 1. pp of abatter; 2. adj downcast, dejected" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj abatido/a abattitor *Anglese: n one who knocks down; also: feller, wood-cutter, slaughterer, etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abatedor (aquele que abate ou diminui; ~ de gado (magarefe), lenhador, etc.)" abattitorio *Anglese: n slaughterhouse, abattoir *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub matadouro abbate *Anglese: n abbot **Unde: abbatessa; abbatia-abbatial" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abade abbatessa *Anglese: n abbess *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abadessa abbatia (-ía) *Anglese: n 1. abbacy; 2. abbey" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abadia abbatial *Anglese: adj abbatial *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj abacial abbinar *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v combinar, unir abbordabile *Anglese: adj approachable, accessible *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj abordável, acessível abbordage (-aje) *Anglese: n Naut. (act of) boarding (a ship) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Naut. (acto de) abordar (um barco) abbordar *Anglese: v 1. to land (= to go ashore from a ship or boat); 2. Navy to board (= to come alongside in order to attack); 3. to accost, address **Unde: abbordo; abbordage; abbordabile" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v abordar abbordo *Anglese: n 1. Naut. (act of) landing; 2. Navy (act of) boarding (a ship)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Naut. (acto de) abordar (um navio) abbreviamento *Anglese: n abridgement, abbreviation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abreviação abbreviar *Anglese: v to abridge, abbreviate **Unde: abbreviamento; abbreviation; abbreviative; abbreviator; abbreviatura" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v abreviar abbreviation *Anglese: n abbreviation, abridgment *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abreviação abbreviative *Anglese: adj abridging, abbreviatory *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj abreviativo/a abbreviativemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv abreviadamente abbreviator *Anglese: n 1. abridger, abbreviator; 2. R.C.Ch. abbreviator" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abreviador abbreviatura *Anglese: n abbreviation (= shortened form of a word) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abreviação abdicar *Anglese: v to abdicate **Unde: abdication; abdicative" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v abdicar abdication *Anglese: n abdication *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abdicação abdicative *Anglese: adj abdicative *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj abdicativo/a abdicativemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv abdicativamente abdominal *Anglese: adj abdominal *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj abdominal abdomine *Anglese: n abdomen **Unde: abdominal *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abdome, abdomén abducer -duc-/-duct- *Anglese: v to lead away, abduce; 2. Physiol. to abduct **Unde: abduction; abductor" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v abduzir abduct- *Anglese: see abducer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... abduction *Anglese: n Physiol. abduction *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Fisiol. abdução abductor *Anglese: n Physiol. abductor *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Fisiol. abdutor Abel *Anglese: nprm Abel *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: nprm Abel aberrante *Anglese: adj aberrant (= deviating from the normal type) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aberrante (fora do normal) aberrantemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv aberrantemente aberrar *Anglese: v to deviate, aberrate **Unde: aberrante; aberration" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aberrar aberration *Anglese: n aberration *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aberração abhorrer *Anglese: v to abhor **Unde: abhorrimento; abhorribile" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aborrecer abhorribile *Anglese: adj abominable, hateful *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj abominável, odioso/a abhorribilemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv aborrecivelmente abhorrimento *Anglese: n abhorrence *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aborrecimento, ódio abiberar *Anglese: v to water (1. to supply with drink; 2. to irrigate)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v abeverar abiberatorio *Anglese: n watering-place, water-hole *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub bebedouro abiete *Anglese: n fir (1. fir-tree; 2. fir wood); abiete de Canada hemlock (spruce)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abete; abiete de Canada abete do Canada; abiete sibiric abete siberiano" -abile *Anglese: suffixo adjective with verbs in -ar -able (= that can be ...ed; that is worthy to be ...ed) **Unde: observabile etc.; admirabile etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sufixo adjectival com verbos terminados em '-ar' (= que pode ser...) compare: observabile etc.; admirabile etc." abiogenese (-génese) *Anglese: n abiogenesis, spontaneous generation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abiogénese, (espontâneo) abiogenesis (-génesis) *Anglese: n abiogenesis, spontaneous generation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abiogénese, (espontâneo) abiogenetic *Anglese: adj abiogenetic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj abiogenético/a abiogeneticamente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv abiogeneticamente abject- *Anglese: see abjic- *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... abjecte *Anglese: adj abject, mean *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj abjecto/a abjection *Anglese: n abjection, abjectness *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abjecção abjic- -jic-/-ject- *Anglese: v in derivatives **Unde: abjection; abjecte" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... abjurar *Anglese: v to abjure (1. to forswear; 2. to recant, repudiate) **Unde: abjuration" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v abjurar abjuration *Anglese: n abjuration *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abjuração ablandar verbo *Anglese: to soften; also: to mollify, mitigate, assuage, etc. *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: abrandar ablativo *Anglese: n ablative; ablativo absolute ablative absolute" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ablativo; ablativo absolute ablativo absoluto" abluer -lu-/-lut- *Anglese: v to wash, cleanse **Unde: ablution *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v abluir ablut- *Anglese: see abluer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... ablution *Anglese: n ablution, washing *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ablução, lavagem abnegar *Anglese: v to deny oneself, abnegate **Unde: abnegation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v abnegar abnegation *Anglese: n abnegation, self-denial *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abnegação abolimento *Anglese: n abolishment, abolition *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abolição abolir *Anglese: v to abolish **Unde: abolimento; abolition-abolitionismo, abolitionista" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v abolir abolition *Anglese: n abolition, abolishment *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abolição abolitionismo *Anglese: n abolitionism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abolicionismo abolitionista *Anglese: n abolitionist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abolicionista abominabile *Anglese: adj abominable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj abominável abominabilemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv abominavelmente abominar *Anglese: v to abominate **Unde: abominabile; abomination" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v abominar abomination *Anglese: n abomination (1. loathing; 2. loathsome object)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abominação abonamento *Anglese: n subscription (to a periodical, etc.) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub subscrição (a um jornal) abonar¹ *Anglese: v to enter the subscription (to a periodical, etc.) of (a person); abonar se to subscribe (to a periodical, etc.) **Unde: abonamento" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v subscrever; abonar se v subscrever-se (a um jornal, etc.)" abonar² *Anglese: v to improve (= to make better) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v abonar abor- -bor-/-bort- *Anglese: v in derivatives **Unde: abortive; aborto-abortar-abortamento" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... aborigines (-ígines) *Anglese: npl aborigines *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub pl aborígine abort- *Anglese: see abor- *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... abortamento *Anglese: n miscarriage, abortion *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aborto abortar *Anglese: v I. to miscarry (1. to have a miscarriage; 2. to come to nought); II. Biol. to abort (= to remain undeveloped or shrink away)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v abortar abortive *Anglese: adj abortive *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj abortivo/a aborto *Anglese: n abortion *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aborto ab ovo L *Anglese: ab ovo, from the beginning *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ab ovo L abraciar *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v abraçar abrader -rad-/-ras- *Anglese: v to abrade **Unde: abrasion; abrasive" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v abrasar abras- *Anglese: see abrader *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... abrasion *Anglese: n abrasion *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abrasão abrasive *Anglese: adj abrasive *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj abrasivo/a abrasivemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv abrasivamente abrogabile *Anglese: adj abrogable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj abrogável abrogabilemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv abrogavelmente abrogar *Anglese: v to abrogate **Unde: abrogabile; abrogation; abrogative; abrogator; abrogatori" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v abrogar abrogation *Anglese: n repeal, abrogation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abrogação abrogative *Anglese: adj abrogative *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj abrogativo/a abrogativemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv abrogativamente abrogator *Anglese: n abrogator *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abrogador abrogatori *Anglese: adj rescinding, abrogating *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj abrogatório/a abrumper -rump-/-rupt- *Anglese: v to break off, rend **Unde: abrupte *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v cessar (interromper) abrupt- *Anglese: see abrumper *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... abrupte *Anglese: adj abrupt (= very steep) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj abrupto/a abruptemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv abruptamente Abruzzi I *Anglese: nprpl Abruzzi *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: nprpl Abruzzi I (região italiana) Absalom *Anglese: nprm Absalom *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: nprm Absalom absceder -ced-/-cess- *Anglese: v to form (turn into) an abscess **Unde: abscesso *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v absceder abscess- *Anglese: see absceder *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... abscesso *Anglese: n abscess *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abcesso abscinder -scind-/-sciss- *Anglese: v to cut off, abscind **Unde: abscissa *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v abscindir absciss- *Anglese: see abscinder *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... abscissa *Anglese: n Math. abscissa *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Mat. abcissa absentar *Anglese: v -; absentar se to absent oneself" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v ausentar; absentar se ausentar-se" absente *Anglese: adj absent **Unde: absentia; absentismo; absentista; absentar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj ausente absentia *Anglese: n absence; brillar per su absentia to be conspicuous by one’s absence" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ausência absentismo *Anglese: n absenteeism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub absenteismo, absentencionismo absentista *Anglese: n absentee (owner) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub absenteísta, abstencionista absinthic *Anglese: adj absinthial, absinthic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj absíntica/o absinthina *Anglese: n Chem. absinthin *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Quim. absíntina absinthio *Anglese: n absinthe (1. Bot. Absinthium; 2. “alcoholic liquor absinthe”) **Unde: absinthismo; absinthic; absinthina" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub absíntio (planta herbácea aromática e amarga da família das compostas, a artemísia absinthium, vulgarmente chamada losna; bebida alcoólica aromatizada com esta planta.)" absinthismo *Anglese: n Med. absinthism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Med. absintismo absolut- *Anglese: see absolver *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... absolute *Anglese: adj absolute; temperatura absolute absolute temperature; ablativo absolute ablative absolute" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj absoluto/a absolutemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv absolutamente absolution *Anglese: n absolution, remission; also: acquittal" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub absolvição, remissão absolutismo *Anglese: n absolutism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub absolutismo absolutista *Anglese: n absolutist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub absolutista absolutor *Anglese: n absolver *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub absolutor absolutori *Anglese: adj absolutory, absolving *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj absolutório/a absolver -solv-/-solut- *Anglese: v to absolve, acquit **Unde: absolution; absolutor; absolutori; absolute-absolutismo, absolutista" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v absolver absorbente¹ *Anglese: adj absorbent *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj absorvente absorbente² *Anglese: n absorbent (= absorbing substance) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub absorvente (substancia que absorve) absorbentemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv absorventemente absorbentia *Anglese: n absorbency *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub absorvência absorber -sorb-/-sorpt- *Anglese: v to absorb; absorbite in absorbed in **Unde: absorbente-absorbentia; absorbibile; absorption; reabsorber-reabsorption" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v absorver; absorbite in absorvido/absorto em" absorbibile *Anglese: adj absorbable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj absorvível absorbibilemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv absorvivelmente absorpt- *Anglese: see absorber *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... absorption *Anglese: n absorption *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub absorção abstent- *Anglese: see abstiner *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... abstention *Anglese: n abstention *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abstenção abstentionista *Anglese: n abstentionist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abstencionista abstinente *Anglese: adj abstemious *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj abstémio/a abstinentia *Anglese: n abstinence *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abstinência abstiner -tin-/-tent- *Anglese: v to abstain; abstiner se de to abstain from **Unde: abstinente-abstinentia; abstention-abstentionista" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v abster; abstiner se de abster-se de" abstract- *Anglese: see abstraher *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... abstracte *Anglese: adj abstract *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj abstracto/a abstraction *Anglese: n abstraction (1. Logic; 2. state of being lost in thought); facer abstraction de to disregard, leave out of consideration" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abstracção abstraher -trah-/-tract- *Anglese: v Logic to abstract **Unde: abstraction; abstracte" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v abstrair abstruder -trud-/-trus- *Anglese: v 1. to thrust away; 2. to conceal **Unde: abstruse" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... abstrus- *Anglese: see abstruder *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... abstruse *Anglese: adj abstruse *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj abstruso/a absurde *Anglese: adj absurd **Unde: absurditate *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj absurdo/a absurdemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv absurdamente absurditate *Anglese: n absurdity *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub absurdidade abuccamento *Anglese: n 1. (action of) seizing, snatching up (with the mouth); 2. (action of) interconnecting (two openings); 3. interview, conference" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... abuccar *Anglese: v 1. to seize, snatch up (with the mouth); 2. to interconnect (two openings); abuccar se to come or get together (for an interview, a conference, etc.) **Unde: abuccamento" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... abundante *Anglese: adj abundant *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj abundante abundantemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv abundantemente abundantia *Anglese: n abundance; corno del abundantia cornucopia, horn of abundance or plenty" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abundância abundar *Anglese: v to abound, be plentiful; abundar in to abound in or with **Unde: abundante-abundantia; superabundar-superabundante-superabundantia" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v abundar; abundar in abundar em/com" abus- *Anglese: see abut- *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... abusar *Anglese: v -; abusar de to abuse, make bad use of" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v abusar; abusar de abusar de" abusator *Anglese: n abuser, misuser *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abusador abusive *Anglese: adj abusive (= of improper or wrong use) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj abusivo/a abuso *Anglese: n abuse (= improper or wrong use) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abuso abut- -ut-/-us- *Anglese: v in derivatives **Unde: abusive; abuso-abusar-abusator, disabusar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... abysmal *Anglese: adj abysmal *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj abismal abysmo *Anglese: n abysm **Unde: abysmal *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abismo abyssal *Anglese: adj abyssal *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj abissal abyssin *Anglese: adj Abyssinian **Unde: Abyssinia; abyssino" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj abissíno/a Abyssinia *Anglese: npr Abyssinia *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Abissínia abyssino *Anglese: n Abyssinian *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abissíno/a abysso *Anglese: n abyss **Unde: abyssal *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abisso, abismo acacia *Anglese: n Bot. acacia *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Bot. acácia academia *Anglese: n academy **Unde: academic, academico *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub academia academic *Anglese: adj academic, academical *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj académico/a, académia academico *Anglese: n academician *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub académico/a Academo *Anglese: npr Mythol. Academus **Unde: academia *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... acaju -jú *Anglese: n 1. cashew; 2. mahogany; nuce de acaju cashew nut" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub caju, acaju acantha *Anglese: n Bot. prickle, thorn **Unde: acanthophore etc.; tragacantha etc.; notacanthe etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... acanthaceas *Anglese: n Bot. Acanthaceae *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Bot. acantaceas acanthacee *Anglese: adj Bot. acanthaceous *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Bot. acantáceo/a acantho *Anglese: n acanthus (1. Bot.; 2. Arch.) **Unde: acanthacee-acanthaceas" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acanto (1. Bot.; 2. Arquit.)" acanthophore -óphore *Anglese: adj spine-bearing, acanthophorous *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... accapar *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v monopolizar accaparamento *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub açambarcamento accaparar *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v açambarcar, monopolizar acceder -ced-/-cess- *Anglese: v 1. to approach; 2. to accede (= to assent) **Unde: accessibile-accessibilitate, inaccessibile-inaccessibilitate; accession; accessori-accessorio; accesso" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aceder accelerando I *Anglese: n Mus. accelerando *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Mus. acelerando I accelerar *Anglese: v to accelerate **Unde: acceleration; accelerator" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v acelerar acceleration *Anglese: n acceleration *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aceleração accelerator *Anglese: n accelerator (1. anything which increases speed of motion; 2. contrivance for producing greater speed in a machine)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acelerador accendalia *Anglese: n kindling (= wood, shavings etc. used to kindle a fire) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... accender -cend-/-cens- *Anglese: v to light, kindle **Unde: accendalia; accendimento; accendibile; accensibile-accensibilitate; accenditor" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v acender accendibile *Anglese: adj inflammable, combustible *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj inflamável, combustível accendimento *Anglese: n lighting, kindling *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acendimento accenditor *Anglese: n lighter (= device for lighting cigarettes, gas, candles, etc.) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acendedor accens- *Anglese: see accender *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... accensibile *Anglese: adj inflammable, combustible, accensible *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj acendível accensibilitate *Anglese: n inflammability, combustibility, accensibility *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acendibilidade accento *Anglese: n 1. accent, stress; 2. accent mark **Unde: accentuar-accentuation" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acento accentu- *Anglese: see accento *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... accentuar *Anglese: v to accentuate, accent *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v acentuar accentuation *Anglese: n accentuation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acentuação accept- *Anglese: see accip- *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... acceptabile *Anglese: adj acceptable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aceitável acceptabilemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv aceitavelmente acceptabilitate *Anglese: n acceptability *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aceitabilidade acceptar *Anglese: v to accept *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aceitar acceptation *Anglese: n acceptance *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aceitação acception *Anglese: n acceptation (= standard meaning) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aceitação access- *Anglese: see acceder *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... accessibile *Anglese: adj accessible *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj acessível accessibilemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv acessivelmente accessibilitate *Anglese: n accessibility *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acessibilidade accession *Anglese: n 1. accession (“accession to a dignity, a throne, etc.”); 2. adherence (“adherence to a treaty, a party, etc.”)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acessão accesso *Anglese: n access (1. “access to a place”; 2. fit)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acesso accessori *Anglese: adj accessory (= adjunct) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj acessório accessorio *Anglese: n accessory *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acessório accidental *Anglese: adj accidental (1. nonessential; 2. happening by chance)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj acidental, casual, fortuito accidentalmente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv acidentalmente accidente *Anglese: n I. accident (1. nonessential quality; 2. contingency; 3. mishap); II. Gram. accidence" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acidente (acontecimento fortuito) accider *Anglese: v to happen, befall **Unde: accidente-accidental *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v acontecer accip- -cip-/-cept- *Anglese: v in derivatives **Unde: acception; acceptar-acceptabile-acceptabilitate, inacceptabile; acceptation" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... accisia *Anglese: n excise *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... acclamar *Anglese: v to acclaim (= to applaud) **Unde: acclamation; acclamator" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aclamar acclamation *Anglese: n acclaim, acclamation; per acclamation by acclamation" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aclamação acclamator *Anglese: n acclaimer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aclamador acclimatar *Anglese: v to acclimatize, acclimate *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aclimatar acclimatation *Anglese: n acclimatization, acclimation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aclimatização accollada *Anglese: n accolade (= ceremonious salutation and embrace) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... accollar *Anglese: v to embrace, salute with an accolade **Unde: accollada *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... accollientia *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acolhida, acolhimento, recebimento accolliger -lig-/-lect- *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v acolher accolligimento *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acolhida, acolhimento, recebimento accommodabile *Anglese: adj 1. adaptable; 2. adjustable (as in “adjustable quarrel”)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj acomodável, adaptável, ajustável accommodamento *Anglese: n settlement (of disputes, etc.) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acomodamento, acomodação accommodar *Anglese: v to accommodate (1. to adapt; 2. to settle (disputes, etc.)) **Unde: accommodamento; accommodabile; accommodator; accommodation" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v acomodar accommodation *Anglese: n adaptation, accommodation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acomodação accommodator *Anglese: n accommodator *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acomodador accompaniamento *Anglese: n I. (action of) accompanying; II. retinue, attendance; III. accompaniment (1. concomitant; 2. Mus.)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub (acção de) acompanhar;" accompaniar *Anglese: v to accompany **Unde: accompaniamento; accompaniator" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v acompanhar accompaniator *Anglese: n Mus. accompanist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Mus. acompanhador accopulamento *Anglese: n coupling (1. act of coupling; 2. Techn.); specif.: R.R." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub copulação accopular *Anglese: v 1. to couple (= to unite, bring together in pairs); 2. to mate (= to bring together for breeding)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v copular, acopular, unir, acasalar accordabile *Anglese: adj 1. reconcilable; 2. tunable; 3. grantable" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj 1. afinável; 2. concordável" accordante *Anglese: I. ppr of accordar; II. adj accordant (1. conformable; 2. Mus. harmonious)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj acordante (1. concorde; 2. Mus. harmonioso)" accordar *Anglese: v 1. to harmonize (= to cause to agree); 2. to tune; 3. to grant, accord **Unde: accordo; accordante; accordabile; accordator; accordatura; disaccordar-disaccordo" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v afinar, harmonizar accordator *Anglese: n tuner (of pianos, etc.); clave accordator tuning key" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub afinador accordatura *Anglese: n 1. tuning; 2. pitch (as in “concert pitch”)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub afinação accordion *Anglese: n accordion **Unde: accordionista *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acordeão accordionista *Anglese: n accordionist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acordeonista accordo *Anglese: n 1. accord, agreement; 2. Mus. chord; de accordo In accord; esser de accordo to be in accord, agree; poner se de accordo to come to an agreement; de commun accordo by common consent" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. acordo; 2. Mus. afinar" accostabile *Anglese: adj approachable, accostable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aproximável accostamento *Anglese: n approach (as in “new lines of approach”) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aproximação accostar *Anglese: v to accost **Unde: accostamento; accostabile" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aproximar accostumar *Anglese: v to accustom **Unde: accostumate-inaccostumate; disaccostumar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v acostumar accostumate *Anglese: 1. pp of accostumar; 2. adj accustomed, usual" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj acostumado accreditar *Anglese: v to accredit (= to send with credentials) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v acreditar, dar credito accrescer *Anglese: v to increase (= to cause to increase) **Unde: accrescimento *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v acrescentar accrescimento *Anglese: n increase (= growth in size, amount, or degree) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acrescentamento accular *Anglese: v to back up (a horse, cart, etc. against a wall, etc.) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v recuar accumulamento *Anglese: n heaping or piling up, accumulation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acumulamento accumular *Anglese: v to accumulate, heap up **Unde: accumulamento; accumulation; accumulator" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v acumular accumulation *Anglese: n accumulation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acumulação accumulator *Anglese: n accumulator (1. one who accumulates; 2. storage battery)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acumulador (1. quem acumula; 2. dispositivo que acumula energia eléctrica)" accuratemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acuradamente accurrer *Anglese: v to come running, rush up *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v acorrer accurtamento *Anglese: n shortening (= act of making shorter) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acto de acurtar/encurtar accurtar *Anglese: v to shorten, make shorter **Unde: accurtamento *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v acurtar, encurtar accusabile *Anglese: adj blameworthy, liable to be accused; accusable" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj acusável accusabilitate *Anglese: n blameworthiness *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acusabilidade accusamento *Anglese: n accusing, accusation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acusação accusar *Anglese: v to accuse; accusar reception de to acknowledge receipt of **Unde: accusamento; accusabile-accusabilitate; accusation; accusativo; accusator; accusatori; accusato-coaccusato" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v acusar accusation *Anglese: n accusation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acusação accusativo *Anglese: n Gram. accusative *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Gram. acusativo accusato *Anglese: n accused, defendant *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acusado accusator *Anglese: n accuser *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acusador accusatori *Anglese: adj accusing, accusatory; also: accusatorial" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj acusador acerbar *Anglese: v to acerbate *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v acerbar acerbe *Anglese: adj acerb; also: sour, bitter, harsh **Unde: acerbitate; acerbar-exacerbar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj acerbo, amargo acerbitate *Anglese: n acerbity *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acerbidade acere *Anglese: n maple, maple tree *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ácer, arvore de ácer acetabulo *Anglese: n Antiq. acetabulum; also: Anat." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Antig. acetábulo (cálice de vinagre usado pelos romanos) acetamido (-ámido) *Anglese: n Chem. acetamide *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... acetato *Anglese: n Chem. acetate *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Quim. acetato acetic *Anglese: adj acetic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj acético acetificar *Anglese: v to acetify *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v acetificar, azedar, (tornar-se vinagre) acetification *Anglese: n acetification *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acetificação aceto *Anglese: n vinegar **Unde: acetato; acetabulo; acetona; acetic; acetose; acetificar-acetification; acetamido etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub vinagre acetona *Anglese: n Chem. acetone *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Quim. acetona acetose *Anglese: adj acetous, acetose *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj acetoso acetylen *Anglese: n Chem. acetylene *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Quim. acetileno Acheronte *Anglese: npr Acheron *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Aqueronte achillea (-éa) *Anglese: n Bot. Achillea *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Bot. aquileia Achilles (-ílles) *Anglese: npr Mythol. Achilles; calce de Achilles Achilles’ heel; tendon de Achilles Achilles’ tendon **Unde: achillea" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Mitol. Aquiles; calce de Achilles calcanhar/talão de Aquiles" achromate *Anglese: adj achromatous, colorless *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj acromático/a achromatic *Anglese: adj Opt. achromatic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Opt. acromático/a achromatisar *Anglese: v Opt. to achromatize *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v acromatizar achromatisation *Anglese: n Opt. achromatization *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Opt. acromatização achromatismo *Anglese: n Opt. achromatism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Opt. acromatismo achromatopsia (-ía) *Anglese: n achromatopsy (= complete color blindness) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acromatopsia, daltonismo acicula *Anglese: n etc. acicula (= needle, prickle etc.) **Unde: acicular *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub etc. acicula (agulha pequena) acicular *Anglese: adj acicular *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj acicular acide (ácide) *Anglese: adj acid **Unde: aciditate; acidule-acidular; acidificar-acidificabile, acidification; acido-amino-acido etc.; hydracido etc.; acidimetro etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj acido/a acidificabile *Anglese: adj acidifiable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj acidificável acidificar *Anglese: v to acidify (= to make acid, convert into an acid) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v acidificar acidification *Anglese: n acidification *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acidificação acidimetro (-ímetro) *Anglese: n acidimeter *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acidómetro aciditate *Anglese: n acidity *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acididade, acidez acido (ácido) *Anglese: n acid; acido carbonic 1. carbonic acid; 2. carbon dioxide, carbonic acid gas; acido chlorhydric hydrochloric acid" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acido acidular *Anglese: v to acidulate, flavor with an acid *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v acidular (tornar-se acido) acidule *Anglese: adj acidulous *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj acídulo acierage (-aje) *Anglese: n steel plating, acierage *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aceragem (transformar em aço) acierar *Anglese: v to steel (1. to overlay, point, plate, etc., with steel; 2. to convert into or cause to resemble steel)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v acerar acieration *Anglese: n acieration (= conversion into steel) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aceragem (transformar em aço) acieria (-ía) *Anglese: n steelworks, steel mill *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub fábrica de aço aciero *Anglese: n steel **Unde: acieria; acierar-acierage, acieration" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aço acne *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acne aco *Anglese: n needle **Unde: acicula; acupunctura etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub agulha aco- *Anglese: n in compounds aco-, -ac- (= remedy) **Unde: acologia etc.; panac- etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... acologia (-ía) *Anglese: n Med. acology **Unde: acologic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Med. acologia acologic *Anglese: adj Med. acologic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Med. acológico a-commercial, aroba, @ *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub arroba acordonar *Anglese: v to lace (= to fasten or tighten with a lace) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v acordoar acquest- *Anglese: see acquirer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... acquesto *Anglese: n acquisition (= thing acquired) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub compra acquiescente *Anglese: 1. ppr of acquiescer; 2. adj acquiescent" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aquiescente acquiescentemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv aquiescentemente acquiescentia *Anglese: n acquiescence *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aquiescência acquiescer *Anglese: v to acquiesce **Unde: acquiescente-acquiescentia *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aquiescer acquirer -quir-/-quest-/-quisit- *Anglese: v to acquire **Unde: acquiribile; acquesto; acquisition; acquisitor; acquiritor" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v adquirir, comprar acquiribile *Anglese: adj acquirable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj adquirível acquiritor *Anglese: n acquirer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adquiridor (o que adquire) acquisit- *Anglese: see acquirer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... acquisition *Anglese: n acquisition (1. act of acquiring; 2. thing acquired)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adquisição, aquisição (1. acto de adquirir; 2. coisa adquirida)" acquisitor *Anglese: n acquirer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adquiridor acr- *Anglese: adj in compounds acro- (= terminal, topmost) **Unde: acropole etc.; acrostichio etc. ..." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... acre¹ A *Anglese: n acre *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acre A acre² *Anglese: adj acrid **Unde: acritate; acrimonia" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj acre, agro acrimonia *Anglese: n acrimony **Unde: acrimoniose *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acrimónia acrimoniose *Anglese: adj acrimonious *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj acrimonioso/a acrimoniosemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv acrimoniosamente acritate *Anglese: n acridness *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acridez, acridão acrobata (-óbata) *Anglese: n acrobat **Unde: acrobatia; acrobatismo; acrobatic" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acrobata acrobatia (-ía) *Anglese: n acrobatics *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acrobacia acrobatic *Anglese: adj acrobatic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj acrobático/a acrobaticamente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv acrobaticamente acrobatismo *Anglese: n acrobatism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acrobatismo acronymo *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acrónimo acropole *Anglese: n acropolis *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acrópole acrostichio *Anglese: n Pros. acrostic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Pros. acróstico (tipo de poema) act- *Anglese: see ager *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... actinium *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Quim. actínio (Ac) action *Anglese: n I. action (1. act, acting; 2. lawsuit); II. Fin. share; homine de action man of action; action civil civil action" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acção, acto; action civil acção civil" actionabile *Anglese: adj actionable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj accionável actionar *Anglese: v 1. to actuate (= to set in action or motion); 2. Law to sue" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v accionar actionero *Anglese: n shareholder, stockholder *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub accionista actionista *Anglese: n shareholder, stockholder *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub accionista activar *Anglese: v to activate; also: to stir up, rouse" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v activar activation *Anglese: n activation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub activação active *Anglese: adj active; le voce active the active voice" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj activo/a activemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv activamente activista *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub activista activitate *Anglese: n activity *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub actividade activo *Anglese: n Com. assets *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Com. activo acto *Anglese: n I. act (1. action, deed; 2. “act of a play”); II. Law instrument, deed, record, etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acto actor *Anglese: n actor *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub actor actrice *Anglese: n actress *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub actriz actual *Anglese: adj 1. actual, real; 2. current, present" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj actual, real actualisar *Anglese: v to actualize *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v actualizar actualisation *Anglese: n actualization *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub actualização actualitate *Anglese: n 1. actuality (= actual existence); 2. character of what is current or present, thing or event that is current or present; actualitates current events, news (as in “news report, newsreel, news film, etc.”)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub actualidade; actualitates actualidades (ultimas noticias)" actualmente *Anglese: adv 1. at present, (just) now; 2. actually" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv actualmente actuar *Anglese: v to actuate (= to put into action) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v actuar actuarial *Anglese: adj actuarial *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj actuarial, atuarial actuariato *Anglese: n actuary’s office (or profession) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub escritório do actuário/atuário actuario *Anglese: n actuary *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub actuário, atuário actuation *Anglese: n actuation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub actuação aculeate *Anglese: adj Bot. aculeate *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aculeado/a aculeiforme *Anglese: adj aculeiform *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aculeiforme (a forma de agulha) aculeo *Anglese: n 1. Zool. sting; 2. Bot. thorn **Unde: aculeate; aculeiforme etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. Zool. acúleo; 2. Bot. espinha" acuminar *Anglese: v to sharpen, acuminate *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v acuminar, aguçar acuminate *Anglese: 1. pp of acuminar; 2. adj pointed, acuminate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj pontiagudo, acuminado acumine *Anglese: n 1. Bot. a tapering point; 2. acumen **Unde: acuminar-acuminate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. Bot. ponta aguda; 2. acume" acupunctura *Anglese: n acupuncture **Unde: acupuncturar *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acupunctura acupuncturar *Anglese: v to acupuncture *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v acupuncturar acustic *Anglese: adj acoustic; tubo acustic speaking tube; corno acustic ear trumpet **Unde: acustica" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj acústico/a acustica *Anglese: n acoustics *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acústica acusticamente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv acusticamente acutangule *Anglese: adj Geom. acute-angled, acutangular *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Geom. acutangular acute *Anglese: adj acute (1. sharp-pointed; 2. shrewd, penetrating, keen; 3. acting keenly on the senses); angulo acute Geom. acute angle; morbo acute acute disease; nota acute high-pitched sound; voce acute shrill voice; dolor acute acute or sharp pain; accento acute Gram. acute accent, ´ **Unde: acutessa; acutiar-acutiamento, acutiator; acutangule etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj agudo; accento acute Gram. acento agudo; dolor acute dôr aguda" acutessa *Anglese: n sharpness, acuteness *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub agudez acutiamento *Anglese: n sharpening *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aguçamento acutiar *Anglese: v to sharpen (= to make sharp) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aguçar acutiator *Anglese: n sharpener (= one who sharpens) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aguçador (aquele que aguça) ad *Anglese: prep 1. to; 2. at (= a)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: prep a ad- *Anglese: prefixo verbal to assimilation before single consonant; used with verbs and, in combination with verbal suffixes, with nouns and adjectives ad- (= to, toward, into motion to, change into, increase of intensity, etc.) **Unde: accurrer etc.; approximar, etc.; adjudicar, etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: prefixo verbal a assimilação antes de consoante singular; usado com verbos e, em combinação com sufixos verbais, com substantivos e adjectivos (= a, em direcção de, (exprime movimento, mudança em, incrementar de intensidade, etc.) compare: accurrer etc.; approximar, etc.; adjudicar, etc." -ada *Anglese: suffixo substantive with nouns and verbs -ade I. with nouns (1. product made from ...; 2. series of ...); II. with verbs (= action of ...ing) **Unde: limonada etc.; columnada etc.; cavalcada etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sufixo substantivo com substantivos e verbos I. com substantivos (1. produto feito com ...; 2. séries de ...); II. com verbos (= acção de...) compare: limonada etc.; columnada etc.; cavalcada etc." adagio¹ *Anglese: n adage *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adagio; sentença breve que encerra uma moralidade; máxima; provérbio." adagio² I *Anglese: n Mus. adagio *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub/adj Mus. adagio I adagio³ I *Anglese: adv Mus. adagio *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... Adam *Anglese: npr Adam; pomo de Adam Adam’s apple **Unde: adamitas; adamic" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Adão adamic *Anglese: adj Adamic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj adâmico adamitas *Anglese: npl Hist. Adamites *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub pl Ecles. adamitas adaptabile *Anglese: adj adaptable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj adaptável adaptabilemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv adaptávelmente adaptabilitate *Anglese: n adaptability *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adaptabilidade adaptar *Anglese: v to adapt; adaptar a to adapt to **Unde: adaptabile-adaptabilitate, inadaptabile; adaptation" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v adaptar adaptation *Anglese: n adaptation; facultate de adaptation adaptability, ability to adapt oneself" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adaptação addendum (pl addenda) NL *Anglese: n addendum *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub addendum (pl addenda) NL adder *Anglese: v to add (“to add one thing to another”) **Unde: addition-additional, additionar; additive" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v adicionar, ajuntar, somar, adir addition *Anglese: n addition (1. action of adding; 2. thing added)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adição (1. acção de somar; 2. coisas adicionadas)" additional *Anglese: adj additional *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj adicional additionalmente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv adicionalmente additionar *Anglese: v Math. to add up *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v adicionar, ajuntar, somar, adir additionator *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adicionador additive *Anglese: adj additive *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aditivo/a additivemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv aditivamente addormir *Anglese: v to put to sleep; addormir se to fall asleep" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v adormecer addormite *Anglese: 1. pp of addormir; 2. adj asleep" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj adormecido/a adducer -duc-/-duct- *Anglese: v to adduce **Unde: adduction; adductor" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aduzir, presentar adduct- *Anglese: see adducer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... adduction *Anglese: n adduction (1. act of adducing; 2. Physiol.)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abdução (1. acto de abduzir; 2. Fisiol.)" adductor *Anglese: n 1. adducer; 2. Physiol. adductor" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub abdutor adelpho- *Anglese: n in compounds adelpho-, adelph- (1. brother; 2. twin) **Unde: monadelphe etc.; Philadelphia etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... aden Gr. *Anglese: n Physiol. gland **Unde: adenitis; adenoma; adenoide; adenose; adenographia etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aden Gr. adenitis (-ítis) *Anglese: n Pathol. adenitis *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Patol. adenite adenographia (-ía) *Anglese: n adenography *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adenografia adenoide *Anglese: adj adenoid, adenoidal *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj adenoide adenoides *Anglese: npl adenoids *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub pl adenoides adenoma *Anglese: n Pathol. adenoma *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Patol. adenoma adenose *Anglese: adj glandulous, adenose *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj adenoso, glanduloso adeo (-éo) *Anglese: interj farewell, good-by(e) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: interj adeus adepto *Anglese: n adept *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adepto adequar *Anglese: v to equalize **Unde: adequation; adequate-inadequate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v adequar adequate *Anglese: 1. pp of adequar; 2. adj adequate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj adequado/a adequatemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv adequadamente adequation *Anglese: n adequation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adequação adherente *Anglese: n adherent, follower *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aderente adherentia *Anglese: n adherence, attachment *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aderença adherer -her-/-hes- *Anglese: v to adhere (1. to stick fast; 2. as in “to adhere to an opinion, party, etc.”) **Unde: adherente-adherentia; adhesion; adhesive" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aderir adhes- *Anglese: see adherer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... adhesion *Anglese: n adhesion (1. sticking; 2. assent)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adesão adhesive *Anglese: adj adhesive, sticking *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj adesivo/a adhesivo *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adesivo ad hoc L *Anglese: ad hoc (= for the sake of this particular case, well-suited for this matter) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ad hoc L ad hominem L *Anglese: ad hominem; argumento ad hominem argumentum ad hominem" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ad hominem L adhuc *Anglese: adv to this place, thus far, hitherto, as yet, until now, so far, yet, still *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv até agora, até aqui adieu F *Anglese: n farewell, adieu *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adieu F adipe (ádipe) *Anglese: n animal fat, body fat; also: adeps **Unde: adiposis; adipose-adipositate; adipocera etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ádipe adipocera *Anglese: n adipocere *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adipocera adipose *Anglese: adj adipose, fat *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj adiposo/a adiposis (-ósis) *Anglese: n adiposis, fatty degeneration *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adipose adipositate *Anglese: n adiposity, fatness *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adiposidade, gordura adir *Anglese: v 1. to approach; go to; 2. to attain, enter upon; also: Law to enter on (an inheritance, etc.) **Unde: adition; adito" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v adir (conseguir, obter; Lei entrar na posse de (uma herança, etc.)" adition *Anglese: n Law entering upon (an inheritance) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adição (1. acto de adir; 2. aceitar uma herança)" adito (ádito) *Anglese: n adit, entrance (1. door, passage, etc. through which one enters; 2. access)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ádito, entrada (1. entrada, passagem, etc. por onde se entra; 2. acesso)" adjacente *Anglese: adj adjacent; angulos adjacente adjacent angles" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj adjacente adjacentemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv adjacentemente adjacentia *Anglese: n adjacency (= state of being adjacent) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adjacência (estado de ser adjacente) adjacer *Anglese: v -; adjacer a to lie near or close to, border upon **Unde: adjacente-adjacentia" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v adjazer adject- *Anglese: see adjic- *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... adjectival *Anglese: adj Gram. adjectival, adjective *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Gram. adjectival adjectivalmente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv adjectivamente adjective *Anglese: adj Gram. adjective, adjectival **Unde: adjectivo-adjectival *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Gram. adjectivo adjectivemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv adjectivamente adjectivo *Anglese: n Gram. adjective *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Gram. adjectivo adjic- -jic-/-ject- *Anglese: v in derivatives **Unde: adjective *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... adjudicar *Anglese: v to adjudge (= to award judicially, as a prize, etc.); adjudicar a to knock down to (at an auction) **Unde: adjudication; adjudicative; adjudicator; adjudicatario" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v adjudicar adjudicatario *Anglese: n highest bidder, purchaser (at an auction) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adjudicatário adjudication *Anglese: n 1. adjudgment, award; 2. knocking down (at an auction)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adjudicação adjudicative *Anglese: adj adjudging, awarding *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj adjudicativo, adjudicatório adjudicator *Anglese: n adjudger, awarder *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adjudicador adjunct- *Anglese: see adjunger *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... adjunction *Anglese: n adjunction (= the act of joining or adding) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adjunção (acto de juntar) adjunctive *Anglese: adj adjunctive *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj adjuntivo/a adjuncto *Anglese: n 1. assistant, deputy; 2. Gram. adjunct" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. assistente, junto, anexo; 2. Gram. adjunto" adjunger -jung-/junct- *Anglese: v to join, unite (one thing to another) **Unde: adjunction; adjunctive; adjuncto" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v ajuntar adjurar *Anglese: v to adjure **Unde: adjuration *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v adjurar adjuration *Anglese: n adjuration *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adjuração adjustabile *Anglese: adj adjustable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj ajustável adjustabilemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv adjustávelmente adjustage (-aje) *Anglese: n Mach. assembly (of the parts of a machine) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Mec. ajustamento adjustamento *Anglese: n adjustment (= action of adjusting) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ajustamento (acção de ajustar) adjustar *Anglese: v 1. to adjust; 2. Mach. to fit together, set up **Unde: adjustage; adjustamento; adjustabile; adjustator; readjustar-readjustamento, readjustator" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v ajustar adjustator *Anglese: n adjuster; Mach. fitter, setter, etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ajustador adjut- *Anglese: see adjuvar *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... adjuta *Anglese: n 1. aid, help; 2. aide (= assistant)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. ajuda; 2. assistência" adjutante *Anglese: n 1. helper, assistant; 2. Mil. adjutant" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ajudante, assistente adjutar *Anglese: v to aid, help; adjutar se de to use, make use of **Unde: adjuta; adjutante" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v ajudar adjutor *Anglese: n help, helper *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adjutor, auxiliador adjuvante *Anglese: 1. ppr of adjuvar; 2. adj helpful, adjuvant" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj adjuvante adjuvar -juv-/-jut- *Anglese: v to aid, help **Unde: adjuvante; adjutor; adjutar; coadjuvar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v adjuvar, ajudar, auxiliar ad libitum, ad lib. L *Anglese: ad libitum, ad lib. *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ad libitum, ad lib. L administrabile *Anglese: adj administrable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj administrável administrar *Anglese: v to administer (1. to direct, manage; 2. to furnish or apply) **Unde: administrabile; administration; administrative; administrator" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v administrar administration *Anglese: n administration (1. action of furnishing or applying; 2. management of public affairs, an institution, business, etc.; 3. the persons collectively managing public affairs, an institution, business, etc.)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub administração administrative *Anglese: adj administrative *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj administrativo/a administrativemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv administrativamente administrator *Anglese: n administrator, manager *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub administrador admirabile *Anglese: adj admirable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj admirável admiral *Anglese: n admiral **Unde: admiralato; admiralitate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub almirante (1. oficial superior da armada; 2. navio onde vai o almirante)" admiralato *Anglese: n admiralship, admiralty *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub almirantado admiralitate *Anglese: n admiralty (1. “law or court of the admiralty”; 2. government department in charge of naval affairs)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub (1. ""lei do almirantado""; 2. governo em carga de negócios navais)" admirar *Anglese: v to admire **Unde: admirabile; admiration; admirative; admirator" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v admirar admiration *Anglese: n admiration *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub admiração admirative *Anglese: adj admiring *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj admirativo/a admirator *Anglese: n admirer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub admirador admiscer -misc-/-mixt- *Anglese: v to admix **Unde: admixtion *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v misturar admiss- *Anglese: see admitter *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... admissibile *Anglese: adj admissible *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj admissível admissibilitate *Anglese: n admissibility *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub admissibilidade admission *Anglese: n admission (1. act of allowing entrance or access; 2. act of conceding the validity or truth of)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub admissão admitter -mitt-/-miss- *Anglese: v to admit (1. to allow to enter; 2. to acknowledge as valid or true) **Unde: admissibile-admissibilitate, inadmissibile-inadmissibilitate; admission-inadmission; readmitter-readmission" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v admitir admixt- *Anglese: see admiscer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... admixtion *Anglese: n admixture, admixtion *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub mistura admoner *Anglese: v to admonish **Unde: admonition; admonitor; admonitori" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v admoestar admonestar *Anglese: v to admonish **Unde: admonestation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v admoestar admonestation *Anglese: n admonition, admonishment *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub admoestação admonition *Anglese: n admonition *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub admonição admonitor *Anglese: n admonitor, admonisher *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub admoestador admonitori *Anglese: adj admonitory *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj admonitório/a ADN (acido desoxyribonucleic) *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ADN (ácido desoxiribonucleico) adoculamento *Anglese: n (action of) fixing one’s eyes upon *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub (acção de) fixar os olho em algo ou alguém adocular *Anglese: v to fix one’s eyes upon, glue one’s eyes to *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v fitar com cobiça adolescente *Anglese: n/adj adolescent *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub/adj adolescente adolescentia *Anglese: n adolescence *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adolescência adolescer *Anglese: v to grow up, to become adolescent **Unde: adolescente-adolescentia *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v adolescer Adonai *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Adonai (nome de Deus em hebreu) adonic *Anglese: adj Adonic, Adonian *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj adónico/a adonico *Anglese: n Pros. Adonic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Pros. adónico adonie *Anglese: adj Adonian, Adonic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj adónico/a adonio *Anglese: n Pros. Adonic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Pros. adónico Adonis (-dó-) *Anglese: npr Mythol. Adonis *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Mitol. Adonis adonis *Anglese: n 1. Bot. Adonis, pheasant's eye; 2. fop, dandy **Unde: adonic-adonico; adonie-adonio" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. Bot. Adonis, espécie de planta, flor; 2. espécie de peixe; 3. jovem muito belo (fig)" adoptabile *Anglese: adj adoptable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj adoptável adoptabilitate *Anglese: n adoptability *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adoptabilidade adoptar *Anglese: v to adopt **Unde: adoptabile-adoptabilitate, inadoptabile; adoptator" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v adoptar adoptator *Anglese: n adopter *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adoptador adoption *Anglese: n adoption *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adopção adoptive *Anglese: adj adoptive *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj adoptivo/a adorabile *Anglese: adj adorable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj adorável adorabilitate *Anglese: n adorability *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adorabilidade adorar *Anglese: v to adore, worship **Unde: adorabile-adorabilitate; adoration" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v adorar adoration *Anglese: n adoration, worship *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adoração adornamento *Anglese: n adornment (= action of adorning) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ornamento adornar *Anglese: v to adorn; adornar de to adorn with **Unde: adornamento; adornator" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v adornar adornator *Anglese: n adorner *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adornador adorsar *Anglese: v -; adorsar (un cosa) a to place (something) with its back against" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v apoiar, sobrepor, carregar, atribuir ad rem L *Anglese: ad rem, to the point *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ad rem L adrenal *Anglese: adj Anat. adrenal; glandulas adrenal adrenal glands" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Anat. adrenal; glandulas adrenal glândula adrenal" adrenalina *Anglese: n adrenalin *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adrenalina adressar *Anglese: v to address (1. to write the address on, direct; 2. as in “to address a prayer to”); adressar se to address oneself (to)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v endereçar adressario *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub (lista de endereços) adresse F *Anglese: n address (1. formal communication; 2. as in “address of a letter, package, etc.”) **Unde: adressar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adresse F Adria *Anglese: npr (city of) Adria **Unde: adriatic-Adriatico *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr (cidade de) Adria Adriano *Anglese: nprm Adrian **Unde: Adrianopolis etc. *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: nprm Adriano Adrianopolis (-ópolis) *Anglese: npr Adrianople *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Adrianopole adriatic *Anglese: adj Adriatic (1. pertaining to the city of Adria; 2. pertaining to the Adriatic); Mar Adriatic Adriatic" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj adriático/a (1. pertencente a cidade de Adria; 2. pertencente ao adriático)" Adriatico *Anglese: n Adriatic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adriático (mar) adular *Anglese: v to adulate **Unde: adulation; adulator; adulatori" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v adular adulation *Anglese: n adulation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adulação adulator *Anglese: n adulator *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adulador adulatori *Anglese: adj adulatory *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj adulatório/a adulciamento *Anglese: n 1. (act of) sweetening; 2. (act of) softening, etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adocimento adulciar *Anglese: v 1. to sweeten (= to make sweet); 2. to soften, to make milder or more pleasing, etc.; 3. to render ductile or malleable" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v adoçar adulte *Anglese: adj adult, grown-up **Unde: adulto *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj adulto/a adultera (-últera) *Anglese: n adulteress *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adúltera adulterar *Anglese: v 1. to adulterate; 2. to commit adultery **Unde: adultero-adulterin, adulterose, adultera; adulterio; adulteration; adulterator" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v adulterar adulteration *Anglese: n adulteration (= action of adulterating) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adulteração (acção de adulterar) adulterator *Anglese: n 1. adulterator; 2. adulterer" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adulterador adulterin *Anglese: adj adulterine *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj adulterino/a adulterio *Anglese: n adultery; committer adulterio to commit adultery" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adultério adultero (-últero) *Anglese: n adulterer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adúltero adulterose *Anglese: adj adulterous *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj adulteroso/a adulterosemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv adulterosamente adulto *Anglese: n adult *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adulto adumbrar *Anglese: v to overshadow, adumbrate **Unde: adumbration *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v adumbrar, sombrear adumbration *Anglese: n adumbration, overshadowing *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub (acto de adumbrar, sombrear) adurer -ur-/-ust- *Anglese: v 1. to burn, scorch; 2. Med. to cauterize **Unde: aduste; adustion" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v queimar, chamuscar adust- *Anglese: see adurer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... aduste *Anglese: adj burnt, scorched, adust *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj queimado, chamuscado adustion *Anglese: n 1. (act of) burning, scorching; 2. Med. cauterization" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. (acto de) queimar, chamuscar; 2. Med. cauterização" ad valorem L *Anglese: Com. ad valorem *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ad valorem L advenimento *Anglese: n advent (= arrival) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub acontecimento advenir -ven-/-vent- *Anglese: v to happen, come to pass **Unde: advenimento; advento-adventicie" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v acontecer advent- *Anglese: see advenir *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... adventicie *Anglese: adj adventitious *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj adventício/a adventismo *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adventismo (doutrina dos adventistas) adventista *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub/adj adventista adventistas *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adventistas (comunidade religiosa americana fundada por Wiliam Miller que aguarda a segunda vinda de Jesus Cristo sobre a terra) Advento *Anglese: npr Eccl. Advent *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr Ecles. Advento adverbial *Anglese: adj adverbial *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj adverbial adverbialmente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv adverbialmente adverbio *Anglese: n adverb **Unde: adverbial *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adverbio advers- *Anglese: see adverter *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... adversar *Anglese: v to oppose *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v adversar adversario *Anglese: n adversary *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adversário adversative *Anglese: adj Gram. adversative *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Gram. adversativo/a adverse *Anglese: adj 1. adverse (= contrary, unfavorable); 2. opposite (= placed opposite)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj 1. adverso (contrário, inimigo); 2. oposto" adversemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv adversamente adversitate *Anglese: n adversity *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub adversidade adverso *Anglese: adv/prep 1. towards; 2. against; 3. opposite" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv/prep adverso, contrario, oposto, inimigo advertente *Anglese: 1. ppr of adverter; 2. adj advertent, attentive" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj advertente (ppr de advertir) advertentia *Anglese: n advertence, advertency *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub advertência adverter -vert-/-vers- *Anglese: v to advert, have reference (to) **Unde: advertente-advertentia, inadvertente-inadvertentia; adverse-adversario, adversitate; adversar-adversative; animadverter etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v advertir advertimento *Anglese: n notice, warning *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub advertimento, aviso advertir *Anglese: v to advise, give notice **Unde: advertimento *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v avisar advertitemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv advertidamente advocar *Anglese: v to call, summon; to call to one’s aid **Unde: advocato" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v advogar (defender uma causa em juízo) advocato *Anglese: n advocate (1. 2. champion, supporter)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub advogado adyname (-íname) *Anglese: adj weak, without strength **Unde: adynamia-adynamic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj fraco, débil adynamia (-ía) *Anglese: n [Med. adynamia *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Med. adinamia (debilidade física) adynamic *Anglese: adj Med. adynamic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Med. fraco, débil aer *Anglese: see aere *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: (compare: aere) aerage (-aje) *Anglese: n aeration, airing *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aeração aerar *Anglese: v to air (= to expose to the open air) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aerar aeration *Anglese: n aeration, airing; also: Chem." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aeração aere *Anglese: n air (1. “atmospheric air”; 2. appearance; 3. melody); esser in le aer to be up in the air; facer castellos in le aer to build castles in the air; prender le aer to take an airing; dar se aeres to give oneself airs; parlar in le aer to talk at random; haber le aer de (facer un cosa) to appear to be (doing something); haber le aer (triste) to look (sad); aer libere open air **Unde: aeree-antiaeree; aerifere; aerar-aerage, aeration; aerificar-aerification; aerodromo etc.; aerologia etc.; aeroplano etc.; aerobie etc.; aeriforme etc.; aerodynamic etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ar (1. ar atmosférico; 2. aparência;); aere libere ar livre" aeree *Anglese: adj air (= airy, aerial); via aeree Aeronaut. airway; posta aeree air mail; vias aeree Anat. air-passages" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aereo/a aerifere *Anglese: adj aeriferous *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aerifíco aerificar *Anglese: v to aerify (= to change to an aeriform state) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aerificar aerification *Anglese: n aerification *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aerificação aeriforme *Anglese: adj aeriform *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aeriforme aerobie *Anglese: adj Biol. aerobic **Unde: anaerobie-anaerobio; aerobio" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Biol. aeróbico/a aerobio *Anglese: n Biol. aerobe *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Biol. aerobio aerodromo (-ódromo) *Anglese: n aerodrome; also: airfield" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aeródromo aerodynamic *Anglese: adj aerodynamic **Unde: aerodynamica *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aerodinâmico/a aerodynamica *Anglese: n aerodynamics *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aerodinâmica aerographia (-ía) *Anglese: n aerography *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aerografia aerolitho (-ólito) *Anglese: n aerolite **Unde: aerolithic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aerolito aerolitic *Anglese: adj aerolitic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aerolítico/a aerologia (-ía) *Anglese: n aerology *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aerologia aerometria (-ía) *Anglese: n aerometry *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aerometria aerometro (-ómetro) *Anglese: n aerometer **Unde: aerometria *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aerómetro aeronauta *Anglese: n aeronaut, airman **Unde: aeronautic; aeronautica" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aeronauta aeronautic *Anglese: adj aeronautic(al) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aeronáutica/o aeronautica *Anglese: n aeronautics *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aeronáutica aeronave *Anglese: n airship; aeronaves aircraft" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aeronave aeroplano *Anglese: n airplane **Unde: hydroaeroplano etc.; portaaeroplanos etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aeroplano, avião aeroporto *Anglese: n airport *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aeroporto aerosol *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aerossol aerospatial *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aeroespacial aerostatic *Anglese: adj aerostatic **Unde: aerostatica *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aerostático/a aerostatica *Anglese: n aerostatics *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aerostática aerostation *Anglese: n aerostation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aerostação aerostato (-óstato) *Anglese: n Aeronaut. aerostat **Unde: aerostation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Aeronaut. aeróstato affabile *Anglese: adj affable **Unde: affabilitate *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj afável affabilemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv afávelmente affabilitate *Anglese: n affability *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub afabilidade affacer *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub negocio affaire F *Anglese: n affair (1. concern; 2. event); affaires affairs, business" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub affaire F; affaires negócios" affamar *Anglese: v to starve, famish (= to cause to starve or famish) **Unde: affamator *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v esfomear affamator *Anglese: n starver (as in “starver of the people”) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub esfomeador affect- *Anglese: see afficer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... affectabile *Anglese: adj impressionable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj impressionável affectar *Anglese: v 1. to affect (= to have an affection for); 2. to affect (to pretend, feign) **Unde: affectation; affectate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v 1. afectar; 2. afeitar, enfeitar (=afficer)" affectate *Anglese: adj affected (= full of affectation) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj afectado/a affectation *Anglese: n affectation (= artificiality of manner) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub afectação affectibile *Anglese: adj impressionable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj afectível affectibilitate *Anglese: n impressionability *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub afectibilidade affection *Anglese: n affection (1. the fact or state of being affected or acted upon); 2. fondness; 3. Pathol.) **Unde: affectionar-affectionate; disaffection-disaffectionar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub afeição affectionar *Anglese: v to be fond of *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v afeiçoar affectionate *Anglese: 1. pp of affectionar; 2. adj affectionate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj afeicionado/a affectionatemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv afeicionadamente affective *Anglese: adj affective, emotional *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj afectivo/a affecto *Anglese: n affection, fondness *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub afecto, afecção affectuose *Anglese: adj loving, affectionate *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj afectuoso/a affectuosemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv afectuosamente afficer -fic-/-fect- *Anglese: v to affect (= to have an effect on) **Unde: affectibile-affectibilitate; affection; affective; affecto-affectuose, affectar¹-affectabile; affectar²" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v 1. afectar; 2. afeitar, enfeitar (compare: affectar)" affidavit (-ávit) *Anglese: n affidavit (= written statement made on oath) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... affiger -fig-/-fix- *Anglese: v to affix, fasten **Unde: affixo-affixar *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v afixar affilar *Anglese: v to whet, sharpen **Unde: affilatoria *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v afiar affilatoria *Anglese: n sharpener, sharpening machine *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub afiador, maquina de afiar affiliar *Anglese: v to affiliate (= to receive or connect as member, branch, etc.); affiliar se con to affiliate with, join **Unde: affiliation; affiliate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v afiliar affiliate *Anglese: 1. pp of affiliar; 2. adj affiliate, affiliated" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj afiliado/a affiliation *Anglese: n affiliation (with a society, etc.) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub afiliação (com uma sociedade, etc.) affin *Anglese: adj 1. resembling, like; 2. related by marriage; (patre, matre, etc.) affin (father-, mother-, etc.) in-law **Unde: affinitate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj 1. parecido, símil; 2. relacionado com o casamento" affinamento *Anglese: n (act of) refining, improving; also: Metal." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub (acto de) refinar, afinar affinar *Anglese: v 1. to refine, improve; also: Metal. **Unde: affinamento; affinator; raffinar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v afinar, refinar affinator *Anglese: n refiner (of metals) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub refinador affinitate *Anglese: n affinity (1. relationship by marriage; 2. resemblance, likeness; 3. attraction)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub afinidade (1. relacionado com o casamento; 2. parecido, semelhante; 3. atracção)" affirmabile *Anglese: adj affirmable *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj afirmável affirmar *Anglese: v 1. to strengthen, make firm; 2. to affirm, assert **Unde: affirmabile; affirmation; affirmative-affirmativa; affirmator; reaffirmar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v afirmar affirmation *Anglese: n affirmation (1. assertion; 2. affirmative proposition)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub afirmação affirmativa *Anglese: n affirmative (= affirmative statement, reply, etc.) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub afirmativa affirmative *Anglese: adj affirmative; responder affirmativemente to answer in the affirmative" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj afirmativo/a affirmativemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv afirmativamente affirmator *Anglese: n affirmer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub afirmador affix- *Anglese: see affiger *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... affixar *Anglese: v to affix, fasten *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v afixar affixo *Anglese: n Gram. affix *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Gram. afixo afflict- *Anglese: see affliger *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... affliction *Anglese: n affliction, distress *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aflição afflictive *Anglese: adj giving pain, distressing; pena afflictive corporal punishment" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aflitivo/a, angustioso/a, penoso/a affliger -flig-/-flict- *Anglese: v to afflict; affliger se to be grieved **Unde: affliction; afflictive" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v afligir; affliger se afligir-se" affloramento *Anglese: n Geol. outcrop *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Geol. afloramento, afloração afflorar *Anglese: v Geol. to outcrop **Unde: affloramento *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aflorar affloration *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Geol. afloração, afloramento affluente¹ *Anglese: I. ppr of affluer; II. adj 1. tributary (as in “tributary stream”); 2. affluent, opulent" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj afluente; (que aflui, que corre, rio que vai a desaguar noutro)" affluente² *Anglese: n tributary (stream), affluent *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub afluente (rio que desagua noutro) affluentemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv afluentemente affluentia *Anglese: n affluence (1. concourse, flowing towards; 2. as in “affluence of people”; 3. profusion, opulence)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub afluência (1. correr em direcção de; 2. como em ""afluência de gente""; 3. profusão, opulência)" affluer -flu-/-flux- *Anglese: v 1. to flow (into); 2. to crowd, flock, throng (to a place) **Unde: affluente-affluentia; affluxo" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v afluir afflux- *Anglese: see affluer *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... affluxo *Anglese: n afflux *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub afluxo (acto de afluir) affollamento *Anglese: n 1. madness; 2. panic, terror" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. loucura; 2. pânico, terror" affollar *Anglese: v to madden, drive mad; affollar se to go mad; also: to lose control of oneself, grow panicky **Unde: affollamento" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v enlouquecer; affollar se enlouquecer; perder o controlo de si, entrar em pânico" afforestar *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v florestar (plantar arvores) affretage *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aluguer, aluguel affretar *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v alugar affretator *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub alugador, locador affrontamento *Anglese: n 1. (act of) affronting, insulting; 2. open defiance" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub afrontamento 1. (acto de) afrontar, insulto; 2. desafio" affrontar *Anglese: v to affront (1. to insult to the face; 2. to face in defiance) **Unde: affronto; affrontamento; affrontator" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v afrontar affrontator *Anglese: n affronter, insulter *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub afrontador (aquele que insulta ou afronta) affronto *Anglese: n affront *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub afrontamento, insulto affundar *Anglese: v *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v afundar; affundar se afundar-se" affusar *Anglese: v to spindle, give a spindle shape to (as in “to spindle a column, etc.”) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v afusar afghan *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj afegão afghanistan *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Afeganistão Africa (á-) *Anglese: npr Africa **Unde: african-africano *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: npr África african *Anglese: adj African *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj africano/a africano *Anglese: n African *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub africano/a afro *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. afro (tipo de penteado); 2. prefixo para indicar África ou africano" afro-american *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub afro-americano agar-agar Mal. *Anglese: n agar-agar *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub agar-agar agata (á-) *Anglese: n agate (= the stone agate) **Unde: agatifere; agatin; agatiforme etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub ágata (pedra preciosa) agatifere *Anglese: adj agatiferous *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj agatífero/a agatiforme *Anglese: adj agatiform *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj agatiforme agatin *Anglese: adj agate, agatine *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj agateo -age (-aje) *Anglese: suffixo substantive with nouns and verbs; -agi- before -a- and -o- of additional suffix -age (1. collection of ...; 2. action or process of -ing) **Unde: foliage etc.; acierage etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sufixo substantivo com substantivos e verbos; '-agi-' antes de '-a-' e '-o-' de sufixo adicional (1. colecção de ...; 2. acção ou processo de...) compare: foliage etc.; acierage etc." agenda *Anglese: n agenda (= memorandum book) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub agenda agente *Anglese: n agent (1. active power; 2. one who acts for another); agente (de cambio) (stock)broker" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub agente; agente de cambio agente de cambio; agente de policia policia, agente de policia" agentia *Anglese: n agency (as in “news agency, real estate agency, etc.”) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub agência "ager -ig-/-act-" *Anglese: v to act (= to be doing) **Unde: agenda: agente-agentia; agitar: agibile; action-actionero, actionista, actionar-actionabile, inaction; active-activate, activar-activation, activo, inactive-inactivitate, radioactive etc.; actor; actrice; acto-actuario-actuariato, actuarial, actual-actualitate, actualisar-actualisation, actuar-actuation, interacto; coager; reager; retroager-retroaction, retroactive-retroactivitate; transiger; litigar etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v agir agglomerar *Anglese: v to agglomerate (= to gather or heap together) **Unde: agglomeration; agglomerato" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aglomerar agglomeration *Anglese: n agglomeration *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aglomeração agglomerato *Anglese: n agglomerate *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aglomerado agglutinante *Anglese: 1. ppr of agglutinar; 2. adj agglutinant, agglutinative; linguas agglutinante agglutinative languages" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aglutinante agglutinar *Anglese: v to stick or glue together, agglutinate **Unde: agglutinante; agglutination; agglutinative" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v aglutinar agglutination *Anglese: n agglutination *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub aglutinação agglutinative *Anglese: adj agglutinative, agglutinating *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj aglutinativo/a aggrandimento *Anglese: n 1. enlargement; 2. aggrandizement" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub engrandecimento aggrandir *Anglese: v 1. to make greater, enlarge; also: to magnify; 2. to aggrandize (= to increase the power, wealth, or rank, of) **Unde: aggrandimento" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v engrandecer aggranditor *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub amplificador, engrandecedor, alargador aggravamento *Anglese: n aggravation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub agravamento aggravar *Anglese: v to aggravate (= to make worse); aggravar se to grow worse or more serious **Unde: aggravamento; aggravation; aggravator" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v agravar aggravation *Anglese: n aggravation (= act of aggravating, or state of being aggravated) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub agravação aggravator *Anglese: n aggravator *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub agravador aggreder -gred-/-gress- *Anglese: v to assail, attack **Unde: aggression; aggressive; aggressor" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v agredir aggregar *Anglese: v to aggregate (= to collect or unite into a mass or sum) **Unde: aggregation; aggregative; aggregato; disaggregar-disaggregation" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v agregar aggregation *Anglese: n aggregation *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub agregação aggregative *Anglese: adj aggregative *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj agregativo/a aggregato *Anglese: n aggregate *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub agregado aggress- *Anglese: see aggreder *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... aggression *Anglese: n aggression *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub agressão aggressive *Anglese: adj aggressive *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj agressivo/a aggressivemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv agressivamente aggressor *Anglese: n aggressor *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub agressor aggruppamento *Anglese: n 1. (act of) grouping; 2. group" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub agrupamento aggruppar *Anglese: v to group *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v agrupar -agi- *Anglese: see -age *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... agibile *Anglese: adj 1. feasible; 2. manageable" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj manejável agibilemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv manejavelmente agile *Anglese: adj agile; nimble **Unde: agilitate" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj ágil agilemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv agilmente agilitate *Anglese: n agility; nimbleness" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub agilidade agio (ajo) *Anglese: n Com. agio, exchange premium **Unde: agiotar-agiotage, agiotator *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Com. agio, (especulação, jogo de bolsa) agiotage (ajotaje) *Anglese: n agiotage, exchange business, stockbroking *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub agiotagem agiotar (aj-) *Anglese: v to speculate (on the stock exchange) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v agiotar, especular agiotator (aj-) *Anglese: n speculator (on the stock exchange) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub especulador agitar *Anglese: v I. to agitate (1. to move or shake violently; to stir; 2. to perturb, excite); II. to debate **Unde: agitation; agitator" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v agitar agitation *Anglese: n agitation (1. violent moving or shaking; 2. disturbance, excitement)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub agitação agitator *Anglese: n agitator (1. Pol.; 2. apparatus for shaking or mixing; also: stirring rod, mixer)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub agitador agno *Anglese: n lamb *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub cordeiro agnostic *Anglese: adj agnostic **Unde: agnosticismo; agnostico" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj agnóstico/a agnosticismo *Anglese: n agnosticism *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub agnosticismo agnostico *Anglese: n agnostic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub agnóstico -agog- *Anglese: adj in compounds -agogue (1. leading; 2. drawing forth) **Unde: sialagoge etc.; hypnagogic etc.; demagogo etc.; pedagogo etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... agon *Anglese: n Antiq. agon **Unde: agonia; agonisar-agonista-protagonista etc., agonistic, agonisante, antagonisar" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... agonia (-ía) *Anglese: n agony (1. death struggle; 2. extreme pain of mind)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub agonia agonisante *Anglese: 1. ppr of agonisar; 2. adj on the point of death" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj agonizante agonisar *Anglese: v 1. to be on the point of death; 2. to agonize, suffer mental anguish" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v agonizar agonista *Anglese: n Antiq. agonist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Antig. agonista agonistic *Anglese: adj Antiq. agonistic *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj Antig. agonístico/a agora (ágora) *Anglese: n Hist. agora **Unde: agoraphobe etc. *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Hist. ágora, agorá (fórum antiga Grécia) agoraphobe (-áphobe) *Anglese: adj agoraphobic **Unde: agoraphobia; agoraphobo" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj agorafobo agoraphobia (-ía) *Anglese: n Psychopathol. agoraphobia *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Psicopat. agorafobia agoraphobo (-áphobo) *Anglese: n Psychopathol. agoraphobe *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub Psicopat. ágorafobo/a -agra *Anglese: in compounds **Unde: podagra etc. ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: ... agradabile *Anglese: adj agreeable, pleasing *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj agradável agradabilemente *Anglese: ... *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adv agradavelmente agradamento *Anglese: n 1. pleasure; 2. agreeableness, pleasantness" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub 1. prazer; 2. aprazível, gostoso" agradar *Anglese: v -; agradar a to please" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: v agradar agrari *Anglese: adj agrarian; also: farm, field (as in “farm or field laborer”)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj agrário/a agreste *Anglese: adj rustic (1. rural; 2. awkward, uncouth)" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj agreste (1. rural; 2. rústico, inculto)" agricola (-ícola) *Anglese: n agriculturalist *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub agricultor (compare: agricultor) agricole *Anglese: adj agricultural *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: adj agrícola/o agricultor *Anglese: n agriculturist; also: farmer, husbandman, etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub agricultor (compare: agricola) agricultura *Anglese: n agriculture, farming *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub agricultura agrimensor *Anglese: n surveyor (= one who surveys lands, highways, etc.) *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub agrimensor agrimensura *Anglese: n 1. surveying; 2. Topog. survey" *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub agrimensura agro *Anglese: n field (= arable land) **Unde: agrari; agreste; agricola etc.: agricole etc.; agricultura etc.; agronomo etc." *Espaniol: *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub campo (campo arável, cultivável.) agronomia *Anglese: n agronomy, agronomics *Espaniol: n agronomía *Francese: *Italiano: *Portugese: sub agronomia